Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. see list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Stallord vs. Volvagia Yeah, I'm going there. Both of these (overrated) bosses are similar in that they have something to do with skeletons, they breathe fire, and they may even be related (though only in theory). They have to be defeated by breaking a certain part of their body (spine, mask) too. Feel free to tear it apart now! --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Honestly, I don't mind this fight. Also, it's really original!needed :P -'Minish Link' 02:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : Certainly is. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Thanks for the proof that it is certainly original. Mentally correct that to not needed -'Minish Link' 02:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : meh. --'BassJapas' 02:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : We haven't had a good fight with either of them in a good long while. As well as that its nice to see some boss vs boss fights in there every now and then and these two bosses were made to fight each other. Oni Link 10:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Stal Lord Fever is deader than disco, Dave. --AuronKaizer ' 11:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : The thing about this is I have no idea why Stallord would win. In my opinion it wasn't even a good fight and besides, Vovagia looks way cooler and is from OoT >.> -'Minish Link 13:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : DEADER! THAN! DISCO! DAVE! --AuronKaizer ' 13:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: : Firstly, there's the swarm of users who vote for anything TP related (which isn't ''quite as much of a problem as it used to be, but, yeah). Secondly, people have sworn their unwavering devotion to Lord Stal very openly and very frequently. Thirdly, Stallord has won both of its ToC fights by significant margins, no doubt due to the Lord Stal Cult. Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : ^ Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I think its very unlikely that Stallord would win this fight to be honest. Just look at the poll on the front page. Volvagia is beating him by 400 votes and I know I personally wouldn't vote for him. The fight overall is okay. Its a little obvious, but whatever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Its been a long time since we've had a stallord fight (and by proxy a stallord landslide) so we dont know if that will be the case. We don't want to doom stallord to never getting another fight again and as Joe pointed out he cant be all that uber popular as he used to be if the poll is leaning more towards volvagia. Oni Link 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes, we do. It's either that or full-scale fanboy genocide. You want that on your conscience? Didn't think so. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. Seven Maidens These are both gender exclusive groups. Members in each group try to do good for their respective worlds. Wait. The rules say nothing about listing connections so instead I'm going to present a hypothetical situation on ''why they would be fighting. In an attempt to expand their humanitarian efforts, the Seven Maidens reach out to form a coalition with the Bombers. In response, Jim posts a "NO Girls Allowed" sign above the entrance to the Bombers headquarters. Socked and appalled that the Bombers would be so sexist to the leader of the free world Hyrule, Princess Zelda declares war on the Bombers. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd support it if you didn't blatantly steal the idea from Rebecca Black. Wait, I already did? Crap. --AuronKaizer ' 00:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: : Which seat can I take? --'BassJapas 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes. -'Minish Link' 00:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : "WE ARE HEMAN WOMAN HATERS, WE FEED GIRLS TO ALLIGATORS" --'BassJapas' 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : What Minish said. --'DekuStick' '' '' 00:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments I was going to suggest Gaspra vs Gwonam but we don't have a page for Gaspra. Back to the drawing board. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Zeldapedia